1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable weightlifting bench which is designed to be folded to a compact size for convenient storage and transportation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional weightlifting bench is relatively large and, therefore, occupies a substantial amount of space. It is not convenient for transportation and storage. If the weightlifting bench is used in home, rather than a commercial location such as a health or fitness club, it is desirable to store the bench when not in use.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable weightlifting bench which can be folded so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problem.